Amir Eshel
|branch = |serviceyears =1977-present |rank = Major General |servicenumber = |unit = |commands =201 Squadron Ramon Airbase Tel Nof Airbase IAF Air Group IAF Chief of Staff IDF Planning Directorate Israeli Air Force |battles = 1982 Lebanon War 2006 Lebanon War 2008-2009 Gaza War 2012 Operation Pillar of Defense |battles_label = |awards = |laterwork = }} Aluf Amir Eshel (born 1959) is a Pilot Officer in the Israel Defense Forces and current Commander in Chief of the Israeli Air Force. A Major-General since 2008, Eshel is a former head of the IDF Planning Directorate. He succeeded Ido Nehoshtan as Commander in Chief of the Israeli Air Force on May 10, 2012. Biography Born in 1959, Eshel was drafted into the IDF in 1977. After graduating from the IAF Flight Academy as a fighter pilot in 1979, Eshel flew the A-4 Skyhawk, first out of Etzion and then from Ramon. He also flew the Skyhawk during the 1982 Lebanon War. After serving with the flight academy as a combat instructor, Eshel went on to fly the F-16 out of Ramat David Airbase. Between 1993 and 1995 Eshel commanded 201 Squadron at Tel Nof. Flying the Kurnass 2000 variant of the F-4 Phantom II, Eshel led the squadron during Operation Grapes of Wrath. Between 1997 and 1999 Eshel headed the IAF's Operations Department. In 1999 Eshel was assigned command of Ramon Airbase. On December 16, 1999, while ferrying an AH-64 Apache from Ramon to northern Israel, Eshel carried out a routine weapons systems check on the supposedly unarmed helicopter, accidentally firing an AGM-114 Hellfire which narrowly missed a group of IAF reserve soldiers nearby. The incident, for which he fined himself, was written up in his record, but did not prevent further promotion. In 1999 Eshel was assigned command of Tel Nof. Eshel, the son of Holocaust survivors, in September 2003 led a formation of three IAF F-15 Eagles on a fly-over of the Auschwitz death camp. As it flew above the camp, Eshel broadcast a message to an IDF ceremony taking place below: }} Eshel later explained that "We're talking about a personal dream of 15 years ... This is the most significant expression of the rebirth of this nation. As the IAF, we are the most concrete expression of the might of the Jewish people and there's no one better than us to express it". The Israeli delegation had been in Poland on the occasion of the Polish Air Force's 85th anniversary and had participated in the Radom Air Show. In 2004 Eshel became head of the IAF's Air Group, commanding all operational assets and in January 2006 was appointed IAF Chief of Staff, a role he filled during the 2006 Lebanon War. Eshel was subsequently credited with the improvements to air-ground integration implemented after the war. On March 27, 2008, he was promoted to the rank of Major General and appointed head of the IDF's Planning Directorate. He replaced Ido Nehoshtan, which had just been appointed Commander in Chief of the IAF. On February 5, 2012, Eshel was announced as Nehoshtan's successor as Commander in Chief of the Israeli Air Force, when the latter completed his tenure in May 2012. The other candidates were the Military Secretary to the Prime Minister, Maj. Gen. Yohanan Locker, and IAF Chief of Staff, Brig. Gen. Nimrod Shefer. Eshel is married and a father of 3. He holds a degree in economics from Auburn University, Alabama, and a degree in political science from the University of Haifa’s National Security Studies Center. References }} Category:Israeli Air Force generals Category:Israeli aviators Category:Auburn University alumni Category:University of Haifa alumni Category:1959 births Category:Living people